Polterkitty
Polterkitty is Hellen Gravely's ghostly pet cat, and a recurring boss in Luigi's Mansion 3. Description Physical Appearance Abilities Polterkitty has abilities very similar to that of Polterpup from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon; she can slip through walls and leave invisible footprints. However, she also has the ability to take on a monstrous, panther-like form when Luigi flashes her with the Strobulb. In the Game Polterkitty is frequently seen with her owner as Luigi rescues the Toads, much to her, and King Boo's, anger. Upon confronting Hellen Gravely in the Main Observation Room in the Master Suite, she specifically mentions Polterkitty's capture as one of her many grievances against Luigi prior to their battle. In the Gallery, Polterkitty shares the same containment jar as Hellen Gravely, although she will not appear until the latter is captured. Battles First Battle After acquiring the button for the ninth floor from Morty in Paranormal Productions (8F) and putting it in the elevator, Polterkitty steals it and runs off, forcing Luigi to track her down and retrieve it the hard way. To find Polterkitty, Luigi has to use his Dark-Light device to reveal her invisible footprints. Once she is found, Luigi must flash her with the Strobulb, causing her to take on her fearsome panther form, seal the room, and jump up to the upper portions of the room. Luigi has to turn his back on Polterkitty, causing her to come down to try and attack him from behind; to catch her, he has to turn around and flash her with the Strobulb as soon as she rears up and stretches her forelimbs to attack as her eyes flash. If he turns around too early, she goes back up to her perch. When she is stunned, Luigi has the chance to suck her up. Unfortunately, she is immune to the suction, so Luigi has to slam her repeatedly to drain her HP to 1. Losing one of her tails, Polterkitty flees to the Garden Suite (7F), requiring Luigi to take the elevator to find her there, then repeat the process of uncovering her then provoking her; upon defeat, she coughs up the elevator button and flees. Second Battle Polterkitty returns to cause Luigi more grief after he captures Johnny Deepend in the Fitness Center (13F) and receiving the 14th floor button. The good news is this time, Luigi has his Polterpup to help track down the ghostly feline. This time, the chase takes Luigi from the Fitness Center to the Spectral Catch (12F) (after taking one of her tails) to the Twisted Suites (11F) (after taking her second tail). The other difference is that Polterkitty has more HP this time. During the final battle with Polterkitty, she attempts a fake-out: she will attempt another surprise attack on Luigi when he turns to counter her first attack. If he is quick enough to stun her, he can finally suck her up and retrieve the 14th floor elevator button. Trivia *Polterkitty's multiple tails may be a reference to the mythical creature known as the nekomata. Category:Mario characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion 3 bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Luigi's Mansion characters